Feelings Matter
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: SPOOKED. MAJOR SPOILERS! E/O thoughts thru certain scenes coupled with a romantic spin off twist!
1. Anyone?

WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SPOOKED

'ello Margy!...i don't kno who Margy is but *shrug* I just felt like saying it :)

So I'm back! I may have finished my other story but that doesn't mean I have to stop :)

EO frickin' love all the way!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The shot rang out and Olivia was slammed to the ground.

Elliot's mind went into complete panic mode, he'd heard that sound explode from her mouth before she fell. "LIV! LIV! Are you hit?" he questioned frantic. _Don't die Don't die_ chanted wildly in his mind. He took her tenderly into her arms

"No…no, the blood is his." She replied and his breath expelled in a rush of relief.

He cradled her head to his chest protectively. She was okay. He brushed back her shirt just to be sure and was relieved to find no gaping wound. He cradled her once again to his chest and rested his cheek on her head rocking her back and forth.

She quivered in his arms. He could feel the raging emotions poor from her. His usually calm and collected Liv was terrified. He soothed her as best as possible, trying to calm his own frazzled nerves feeling sick to his stomach. He could have lost her.

Such a display of emotion was abnormal for them but it was quickly eclipsed by a search for who had delivered the killing shot.

Porter.

Elliot's insides raged and he tightened his hold on Olivia. That stupid son of a bitch could have gotten her killed. They'd almost had Manuel talked down, Porter hadn't needed to take the risk of hitting Olivia.

Elliot helped Olivia off of the ground grasping her shoulders and leaned towards her ear.

"You okay Liv" he whispered his forehead so close to resting on her temple.

"I'm fine El."

They pulled away from one another as Porter approached.

He knew she wasn't fine, it was apparent in the way she stood with her arms crossed it screamed to him that she wasn't ok. Maybe to the outside world she was composed and pulled together but he knew different.

_

She had let Elliot cling to her as she sat on the ground. With his arms about her she felt grounded, now with him only a few feet away she felt the loss of his strong arms. But she had pulled it together, she'd had to, there wasn't any other option. She had to be tough.

Elliot volunteered to be the first to give a statement and she was grateful. She wasn't sure she could keep it together if she had to relive the event so soon…

.;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;. .;;-.-;;.

"You need a lift home?" Porter asked Olivia.

Elliot answered Porter's inquiry promptly, "No I'm good thanks" _Slime ball _hung at the end of that sentence. Oh Elliot knew it was wrong. Olivia didn't belong to him and he shouldn't ruin her chance for a potentially fulfilling relationship but this guy…there was just something off about him. Hinky, Olivia would say.

Porter walked away and Elliot smirked, the loser didn't even have the balls to stand up and really ask her he just took the verbal jab and left.

_

She probably wouldn't have taken Porter up on his offer for a ride but still it could have been a little nicer to turn him down on her own. Elliot was looking out for her and she appreciated that. But did he have to be such an ass about it? She could see him smirking at her from the corner of her eye. She gave Elliot a sideways look that told him exactly where to shove it.

She turned to Porter. Elliot was being combative, Olivia knew that, but she sided with her partner anyways giving Porter an apologetic smile. She rolled her eyes and a silent "ack" escaped her mouth as Porter backed off and walked away. A slight smirk played at Olivia's mouth masked by her irritation but still betraying her emotions, she was amused by Elliot's actions.

She knew perfectly well that hidden beneath that playful and threatening jab was insecurity. The way he played with his neck was a sure sign that he was uncomfortable with Olivia being alone with Porter, it also meant that Porter would be in a very hazardous and dangerous position with Elliot not that he wasn't already. Porter may have saved her life but he had also seriously endangered it and Elliot wasn't apt to forgive that anytime soon.

A look of understanding crossed her face when Elliot turned to follow Cragen's orders after he'd beamed that arrogant smile her way…he didn't want to be separated so soon after today. She'd known there was some other reason she hadn't followed Porter. Elliot couldn't deal with being separated from her…and neither could she. The only reason she'd been able to keep it together was because she knew he was there right beside her….

~~~~~~~( )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( )~~~~~~~

Rat Bastard! She snarled in her head, her face blank to the outside world.

She'd stopped the tears from flowing not giving the _fucking rat bastard_ the satisfaction. She shouldn't have been surprised. That stupid gut feeling that had niggled and itched at the back of her mind. How she kept getting the feeling that that pieces didn't fit, that it was all too easy and convenient. Porter always seemed to have a answer and would rush to explain. The slight bit of bile that rose in her throat when she kissed him…the fucking sleeze ball.

She had just wanted to be able to trust someone besides Elliot for a change. What the fuck was wrong with her? Why couldn't she ever find a guy that wasn't a criminal?

"Our feelings don't matter?" Porter had said.

That was a lie. They do matter. They mattered to her and they mattered to Elliot. Porter didn't have a good reason for _not trusting_ her and she didn't have a good reason for _trusting_ him.

She walked out of the interrogation room lost in her thoughts, her face set in stone.

"Did you really like him that much, Liv?" whispered Elliot in her ear making her jump.

"No" she said frustrated.

"Then what's the problem?"he asked calmly.

"Just once I'd like for a guy who's interested in me not to be a murderer or a psycho." she bite off.

"I'm a murderer" he said coolly.

"Doesn't count, El. You don't do it out of cold blood. We do it because we have to."

"Porter thought he had to."

"Not the same, he had a choice. Thought is the operative word. We kill because it's kill or be killed, we don't have any other option. Those two both had a choice,"she said fiercely "It also doesn't count because you're not interested in me" Olivia smiled wanly.

"Who says?" Elliot asked seriously

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OMGosh! Did he really just say that?!?!?!??!

Ok if I get enough reviews I'll continue!!!! Oh and if you don't review I will send the mini rat bastards *giggle* to your door to hijack your computer.

Heaven: "damn it you two why can't you wake up and smell the love?!?!?!"

Olivia and Elliot jerk away from dark corner: "What?"

Heaven *suspicious face* : "What were you doing?"

Olivia *guilt ridden*: Nothing

Heaven *peers at Elliot*: "Is that lipstick smeared all over your face?..."

Elliot *wipes face*: "NO!"

Heaven: "OMG yes it is…and it's the same color as Liv's!!!! Now Im not a detective but im pretty sure the evidence is telling us one thing…Elliots a cross dresser!!!!!"

Olivia *rolls on the floor in laughter*

Elliot *outraged*: "What?!?! NO! I was making out with Liv ok?"

Heaven *gleeful*: "Ah HA! I knew it!"

Olivia smacks Elliot upside the head

Elliot *flabbergasted*: "Wait so that was a trick"

Heaven *crows in delight*

Olivia *sultry look at Elliot*: "You are my stupid stupid hot man."

Heaven *backs away as EO begin to make out*: "thaaats kinda gross, Im gonna go now"

EO wave at her while still sucking off each others faces….

Ok I kno that was random but I just had too


	2. Confused and Unclear

I'm trying my best to keep this as in character as possible if I don't succeed I would appreciate constructive criticism. :) Mind you it has to be constructive lol

Anyways I feel love when you review and it helps the fairies live so send my little translucent winged fairies some love and review! Do you believe?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia stared at him unsure if she'd heard him correctly then she glared at him, "I meant _romantically_, Stabler"

Elliot grinned, "I know"

Olivia looked at him calmly then turned briskly, leaving the bullpen without another word; it was too soon to begin joking about her pain.

Elliot watched her walk away and was perplexed by her behavior not sure what had gone wrong. He growled angrily and stormed after her. She wasn't allowed to just walk away, she wasn't allowed to leave. They'd done that before, leaving things unsaid, letting it fester, it always resulted in disaster. They were barely making it back to their old selves altered but still much the same, he wasn't just going to let go of that. He caught her just as she was loping out the door and to her car.

"You don't get to do that, Olivia" he called grabbing ahold of her arm

"Let go of me, Stabler or I'll do it for you" she growled her eyes burning with perplexing thoughts.

Elliot yanked her forward, flush against his body warming her in the brisk cold air, "No"

Olivia debated slapping him, she'd ever only done it once, but his current actions didn't warrant such a response.

He gripped her arms and stared into her eyes and she could see it, all of it. He was worried and scared. He was asking her why she was angry, he didn't understand.

He didn't understand the foolish momentary hope that had risen unbidden at his words. He didn't know that small surge of joy and the sensation of truly being loved that had risen hopefully. He hadn't felt the crushing sickness as his words and their true meaning accurately registered in her mind, shattering those fragile emotions like a wrecking ball, and she felt the unworldly sensations obliterate in her chest.

He didn't realize that she was open to the delusional deception that someone could love her truly and utterly.

He couldn't know that she had been lying to herself for many years about certain emotions. And that no matter how much she repressed the ideas the subconscious mind is a thing unknown, with a mind of its own.

"Liv?" he said hesitancy coloring his voice as he stared at her pained face.

"It's nothing, El" she said trying to shake it all off.

But things had changed, he had changed, when he growled it shocked Olivia to the core and left her feeling like she had stuck a fork in a light socket.

"No, it's not" he said eyes blazing, "It never is. I'm done." He said angrily letting her go.

All the air was sucked from her lungs, and she couldn't make out where she was. Her mind swirled darkly only one thought dominant in her head.  
He was done he was leaving she was all alone.  
The roaring in her ears almost drowned out his next words.

"No more. I'm not working it the way we use to. I'm done letting you walk away. I'm done with contenting myself with believing that if things were truly bad you'd come to me. I'm finished deluding myself into thinking that you would ask for help. Deluding myself into thinking that this is the way we work best. I'm Done" he stated staring at her, his chest heaving violently in aggravation, and his hot breaths bursting against her cold face.

His words echoed in her mind and she could do nothing but stare at him unable to comprehend the meaning. She stood there and shivered in the biting cold as he watched her.

"Well?" he barked.

"Well what Elliot?!" she bit off irritated and the cold seeped further into her bones "What am I suppose to say? What is it that you want from me? How am I supposed to respond to something that didn't…didn't…I don't understand" she yelled frustrated.

"Because you don't want too!" he yelled

"God Elliot you are such an Asshole." She said brushing past him.

"No!" he said roughly grabbing her arm, "Stop walking away." He snarled.

She glared at him hoping to stare him down. But he was in that bull headed mode. He wasn't going to let it go.

She caved,"I'm not finishing this discussion in below freezing temperatures" she said snidely.

Elliot's face softened and his fingers came up to brush her lips, "I think they're turning blue" he joked.

Olivia smiled tersely, they'd put the discussion on hold but she had a feeling he wasn't going to drop it. This argument was different from their usual.

~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""

I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE!....now review dam(said the fish) it!

Okay next chapter...well I don't know whats going to happen but it may get Olivia warmed up pretty fast lol


End file.
